Legolas in Egypt
by Mirkwood elf
Summary: Legolas walks theough Egypt then all of the sudden he's in Egypt


Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN LEGOLAS. I own Slaog and Arual.  
  
hope you enjoy the story. Please Review.  
  
One day Legolas was walking through Mirkwood. When he walks up to a tree wtih funny markings. They read Egypt in Hieroglyphics. Legolas  
  
ran his fingers long the strange markings Then all of the sudden he was transported to Egypt. At first, he didn't know what was going on.   
  
Legolas regained his train of though he realized he wasn't in Mirkwood any more. "Humm alot of srange people. Don't look like any elves I've   
  
seen. Where are their pointed ears? Why are they so short. Must be hobbits." Legolas thought to himself. Then all of the suddden he realized   
  
that they started bowing to him. He looks around and said (in Elvish) "Why are you to me bowing, little people? Please stand." They all look at   
  
him and a person in the back shouts 'God'. Unfotunatlly he didn't understand what they were saing. Legolas realized it was getting hotter and   
  
hotter so he headed for the deasert not knowing where he was going He walked and walked until he saw trees thinkng it was Mirkwood he   
  
headed toward it. When he gets there it seemed like it moved further away. So legolas kept following it until he got tierd of chacing the moving trees   
  
as he called them. So, frusterated he walked in the other direction from which he came. Then, all of the sudden he reached a town called Giza.   
  
where everybody seemed busy doing something until they saw him. "Oh no not again" Legolas says to himself. they all bow to legoals thinking he   
  
was a godd because of how odd he looked.   
  
Just then, the god found out that there was a new 'god' that walked among the Egyptian people. "What who is he?" asked a goddess   
  
named Slaog. "We don't know yet. We just now got word from oe of our messengers." a fellow goddess answered. "well, he who impersonates   
  
one of us shall be punished." Slaog said. "I'm going down there to see for myself." Slaog announced. "I'm coming with you!" annouced Arual. the goddess  
  
of Cleraty. "Ok then, come on!" Before any one could have said anything they dissapered.  
  
They reappered a few feet away from Legolas. Both Slaog and Arual face him. "Sure don't look like a god too me" said Arual "yeah, hes   
  
better." said slaog with a smile on her face. "WHAT!?" "Nothing" Arual marched up to him dragging her fellow goddess behind her. "What are you   
  
doing impersonating a god?" Arual asked. "Yeah why are you so cute? I mean hot NO why are you pretending to be a cute god?" Slaog said. Legolas  
  
looked at them like they were crazy. He didn't understand what they were saing. "What are you saing?" Legolas answered in Elvish. "Oh so you   
  
speak elvish?" Sloag answered in the same language. "Yes, I didn't know hobbits spoke elvish." Legolas answered. "We aren't hobbits we're   
  
egyptian godesses." they both answered at th e same time."Oh" responed Legolas "Wait what's Egypt?" "The country your in." "OH" "Yeah"   
  
"So waht are you doing impersonating a god?" "I'm not i'm just lost I was in mirkwood one moment then the next I see people bowing to me."  
  
Legolas answered comfused. "So you mean to tell us that you don't mean to be acting like a god?" Arual said. "That's right." Legolas answered.   
  
"Do you mean to be so cute?" asked Slaog. "No that comes naturaly" Legolas answered emberessed. 'Can yuo help me get back?" "Yes but on one ]  
  
condition." Sloag said "What's that?" asked Legolas. "You have to help us." "Ok"  
  
So the two godesses took Legolas to where Nefrtiti was. "See her scare her so bad that she tells you where her treasure is." "Ok" Legolas   
  
said confused. 'I bet Elrond doesn't have to do this.' Legolas said to himself.  
  
He walked up to the girl and started to speak elvish. She started to scream the guards came and arrested Legolas. when he got to the jail  
  
he saw elvish writted on the wall. It read: If you are in Egypt just say Mirk wood 3 times. so Legolas did as he read nd he ended up back where   
  
he started exept this time he didn't see the writng. 


End file.
